


all the way to the edge of desire ;

by adlibsinfalsetto



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, Pining, and doesnt make much sense probably, and this is all real cliche, but i tried, luke cant get an i love you out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlibsinfalsetto/pseuds/adlibsinfalsetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm in love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the way to the edge of desire ;

**Author's Note:**

> hi im tay and sometimes i write short things!! this is my first lashton ficlet but theres prob gonna be more um well this was a prompt i took from my rp account and i tried to make it fit them IDK YALL IM SHIT TBH BUT I TRIED
> 
> u can find me at adlibsinfalsetto.tumblr.com bc idk how to link that shit here so yes ok here we go!!!

`"I'm in love with you."`

there’s a thousand reasons why he shouldn’t be.  
it seems every time he crushes  
             what affections the older boy has for him, he just  
             comes right back around again —- reeking of booze  
             & desire and repeats the sentiment in hopes that luke  
             will finally cave. and luke hates him for it. he comes  
             around all flush cheeks & dead eyes (that he swears  
              only luke can ignite a fire in), and the cracks in his  
             armor turn into chasms and he’s so close to letting  
                                        ashton fill them.  
                                      yet he never does.  
             just lets ashton bruise his name into fragments of  
             skin he’ll be able to tuck beneath clothing and lets  
             the words he swallows in the daylight spill over  
                                         swollen lips.  
        he leaves before the sun brushes the horizon, always filled with  
            the same contradictory concoction of emptiness and longing  
              and he doesn’t know who he hates more. ashton or himself.    
                                         (himself, probably.)  
              all luke has to do is form his lips around three simple  
             words, a phrase he’s said countless times in his years  
             and he has this boy. this boy who has practically broken  
             his back to be wrapped around his finger, who can flash  
             the briefest of smiles and light up a goddamn city —-  yes,  
             that’s something straight out of a fucking taylor swift song but  
              he doesn’t care. ashton reduces him to sappy lyrics and   
              e chords because that’s the only way he can tell him.  
            and god, does he wants to tell him. wants to be as brazen as  
                the boy before him but here is is —- throat constricted,  
                    reciprocation imprisoned behind unmoving lips.  
                  he can see it too. the hurt framing the amber irises  
          zeroed in upon him. perhaps he hadn’t truly realized the  
            weight of his silences, how they pressed upon the boy who  
            was practically the human embodiment of sunshine but    
              stared at luke as if he shone a thousand times brighter.  
                 he wouldn’t be the cause of that pain. couldn’t be.  
        not now that he’d seen it —- the cloud masking his personal sun.  
     (that’s exactly what he is. he’s the sun. the center. everything else revolves.  
            it was only a matter of time before gravity pulled him into orbit.)

             it’s impulsive, the scientific metaphor shit still fresh in his brain.  
             reckless hands fly forward to snag his collar and pull him close  
        before his lips catch onto ashton’s. this is his reciprocation, moving lips  
                     forming silent notions that scream  _it’s you. it’s_  
 _always been you & tomorrow i might not _  
_be able to say this again so remember. please remember that ——_  
         

                                   ❝ i love you. _❞_


End file.
